Ordinary Speedster Adventures
by Lonely in the basement
Summary: A series of fills I did for the Bart RPer I RP with. The prompts are in the story. All of the stories are gen, with some crack ones thrown into the mix as well.


Some fills I did over on my RP account for my Bart RPer (speedster-baby).

All of the fics are BartxWally and all are pretty much gen and some are kind of crackish.

—

Sky : : Our characters are stargazing.

Camping was a fun activity, normally done by normal families to have fun and learn basic survival skills rather then going to a five star hotel and get pampered. Everyone fished, and sometimes hunted, then went back and cooked dinner over an open fire and afterwards ate dessert while stargazing. Bart wanted that for once and bugged each and every member of his family until someone finally gave it.

Ironically it was Wally who was the most receptive to the idea, though Bart heard him mumble something about Artemis and not leaving the tent and Bart figured that he didn't need to hear the rest. There were plenty of places in California to go camping so Bart packed up a few stuff for his trip and sped off to Palo Alto. Wally had booked a spot in a local campsite, his utter neutrality led Bart to believe that this trip would be fantastic.

It didn't start out that way though.

Somehow they ended up getting the one spot with the most rocks, leaving the two hard pressed to find where to put their tent and sleeping bags. Bart got absolutely nothing when he tried to fish and accidentally got the fishing line stuck in Wally's arm and ripped out within thirty seconds. Wally didn't stop glaring at him as Bart fumbled with the gauze while trying to patch it up.

Later they ended up burning dinner because Wally wasn't paying attention, a fact he denied despite him being on food duty. They ate burnt dinner and slightly toasted/slightly charred marshmallows before finally laying down to star gaze.

"And that's the Milky Way. Currently the Milky Way galaxy hosts about 200 to 400 billion stars along with our planet. Our sun is in the Orion Arm and is about 26,000 light years away from the center."

"Uh… Wally. I don't think this is how it's supposed to go."

"What?"

"You're supposed to point out constellations and stuff. And then tell stories based on that."

"Really? Well that's stupid. Wouldn't you rather know about supernovas and black holes?"

"…. No Wally. Just… no."

He snorted, "Well fine then. Tell your own stories." Wally got up and went into his tent, "See ya in the morning."

Bart huffed and laid out for a long while, trying to think up the few stories he knew but unable to find any of the constellations on his own. Finally he conceded and went into the tent to drag Wally back out.

"Get up you lazy bum! I wanna know what fuels a star!"

—

Save : : My character will save yours in a crisis, or vise versa. Specify.

There was a deep dark secret that Bart neglected to tell everyone. It stemmed from his parents inability to spend time with him, and a severe lack of childhood. Due to his powers this secret wasn't a big issue, normally his powers saved him from the trouble.

But his powers couldn't save him this time. Not with a bullet lodged in his left knee and exhaustion creeping up on him. If he didn't have this secret then maybe he would be able to make it out, but this secret kept him from saving himself.

Bart couldn't swim.

The current turned him into its little play thing, pushing him around and forcing him underwater too many times. He kept swallowing sea water, often times finding it going down the wrong pipe. If this kept up he'd soon find himself fish food.

Luckily for Bart there was a speedster out there who could swim, and swam extremely well. Wally quickly found Bart and pulled his head above the water so he could breath, then began swimming back to shore as fast as he could. Once back there Wally laid Bart on the sand then checked his pulse to make sure the brunet wasn't dying.

"You feeling ok?"

Bart cough up a bit of sea water, "Yeah… just peachy." Which was just Bart's way of saying he was alive and he was happy despite pulling out a string of seaweed from his throat.

"Good. And next time, let us know you can't swim before we send you on a sea mission so we don't have to risk letting you drown."

Couldn't argue with that logic.

—

Confess : : My character will speak their true feelings about your character. ( or about a topic. You may choose. )

Therapy. That's what Barry suggested after Wally threw Bart into a large body of water for the third time that week. At first Wally refused, but Barry was persistent and being the fastest man alive meant he could bother Wally at the worst of times. No one could deal with a blonde speedster at four in the morning for one day, let alone the four days that Barry showed up to bug Wally about the appointment. Needless to say Wally was not happy about being forced to show up to some overly neat office to talk about his feelings with some sort of faux hippie lady who was way too sensitive. Then again, he might just be bitter about the fact that Barry managed to steal his tequila right before the appointment and he didn't have time to go to the store. Bastard.

So there he was, sitting next to Bart on an overstuffed couch while staring at an old bag of a woman with thick rimmed glasses and an owlish look to her face.

"Who would like to go first?"

Bart raised his hand, a bit too eager in Wally's opinion. "I would!"

She nodded at him to continue.

"Well. It all started when I…. was sent to my… uh… dad's. To live with him." Smooth cover. "And, Wally and I had never met each other. But Wally had more contact with my…. dad. Then I did. So… yeah. I don't think he ever liked me."

Wally rolled his eyes. Kid was just going for sympathy.

"How about you Wally?"

"Kid rolled in. Went to bother my uncle. Made some cracks about my skills. Never left me alone. Made it to my bad side." There was no reason to beat around the bush.

"I did not!"

"Please no interrupting. Anything else you'd like to add Wally?"

"No."

"I see. And how do you respond Bart?"

Bart pouted, "I did not bother him. He just seemed lonely. He's alone in California and his girlfriend died. I just wanted to make sure he didn't kill himself or something."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"I see. Bart, did it never occur to you that maybe Wally would prefer to be alone while grieving?"

Oh thank god she got it. Maybe he should go easier on the woman.

"No… I guess not. But I just wanted to spend time with him. I've never gotten the chance to meet him." That wasn't something Wally expected. What did he die or something?

"I see. That's understandable. Isn't that right Wally?"

He grunted.

"Wally, I have a question for you. Are you sure that you're anger towards Bart does not stem from jealousy from the amount of attention your Uncle gives him? It was said that you had more contact with Bart's father. Maybe you feel like you're being replaced?"

"That would be a negatory." Damn, was that the time? Why was this going so slow? He needed a drink stat.

She made more notes, "How about an exercise? Both of you turn to each other and say one thing you like about each other."

Wally groaned and turned to face Bart on the couch. Bart was already sort of facing him and thus didn't need to move much to face him.

"Wally, I like how you're always confident in yourself. Yeah you have faults, but you honestly work for the best for people."

"….. I like….. Your smile I guess."

Bart's face broke out into a big grin and he lunged forward to hug Wally, "Come here you big lug!"

Wally held out a hand and stopped Bart by pushing his head back, "Oh my god Bart. If you hug me I swear I will throw you out of this window and into traffic!"

The therapist tutted, "We have a lot of work to do."

—

Gift : : My character gives your character something special. Or vise versa. Specify.

Forced family outings. Fun. And unfortunately for Wally he couldn't sit back as Artemis splash around in her two piece while Wally watched her from behind his sunglasses. No, he had to actually socialize with his family and not drink anything that they didn't provide. Which also made going to the drug store for some hard liqueur out of the question. He thought about filling one of those little metal canteens with some soda just to mess with him, but at this point he just wanted to make it through as smoothly as possible and that was a bad way to do it. So he just sat on a floaty in the water and said that he was attempting to tan while ignoring any cracks about gingers not tanning.

But family didn't leave you alone. They never left you alone. They wore you down until you were talking to the demonic child that was your cousin. And said demonic child followed you around because you answered one question and you couldn't even catch a break while you were eating your hot dog. Did Bart really care about the horsepower of the car Artemis owned? Did he? No. He was just being an annoying little child. This was it, Wally would never have kids.

"So do you think that the Lakers will win?" Bart said, as he doodled in the sand and Wally sat on a rock and picked at a clam shell. It was big, and he was basically cleaning it out since the task allowed him to sort of drown out Bart.

"I do not care if they win or not. I do not watch sports."

"But you have to have some sort of an opinion right?"

"No."

"Oh…. Hey, what're you doing?"

"Nothing." He picked at the edges, it was almost completely clean.

Bart pouted, "Fine. I'm going to get more food."

Wally didn't acknowledge Bart when he left, but when the younger boy returned Wally took pity and tossed the shell at Bart who caught it easily. Artemis collected them, she could stand not having one.

"What's this?"

"A gift."

Bart paused, then his face split into a huge grin. "Aww! Thanks cuz!" He raced to Wally to give him a hug.

Unexpectedly, even for Wally, Wally managed to move faster then Bart and tripped Bart. Using the kids momentum he grabbed Bart's shirt and tossed him to the sea, the brunet landed face first into the water with a big splash. Farther on the land Wally heard Barry yell at him.

He gave the kid a seashell, what more did he want? Stupid child

—

Help : : My character requests help from your character ( be something silly or serious, you may decide. )

"I don't know Wally. I think you should apologize to me before I help you."

Wally glared at Bart before getting smacked again by Spitfire's leg.

"You're the one who got her dirty in the first place!"

He grabbed Spitfire's collar with one hand and tried to pull the dog into the water. Spitfire had other ideas, and continue to thrash around anyway. Wally could never decide if she liked or hated baths. On the one hand, she never got this resistant except when he pulled her to the bathroom with a bottle of shampoo. On the other hand, she had her tongue out and looked like she was just fed a strip of nice, fatty bacon.

"But it was your fault I went out with her anyway!" Bart picked at a clump of dirt that managed to dry into his sweatshirt. Wally was just focused on blaming Bart.

"How was it mine!?" Spitfire shook despite still having shampoo in her hair.

"Because you should've played video games with me! Not ask me to walk your dog for you! You lazy jerk!"

Wally groaned, "Fine. I'm sorry."

Bart grinned, "Still not helping you~"

Wally glared, and when Bart turned to walk away Wally launched the bottle of shampoo at the kids head, hitting Bart straight in the back of his head.

—

Protect : : My character keeps yours safe from harm.

Computers were interesting pieces of technology for Bart. In the future they had odd objects that looked like crap but ran better then what they had in 2016. But 2016 had more uses for a computer. They had social media, and games. In the future all they had was war, and trying to survive. Bart enjoyed running over to Wally's house just poke around on Wally's laptop, or maybe play a few video games while Wally worked.

Despite Wally's hot headedness, the ginger wasn't so heartless that he'd just kick Bart out after he had ran all the way to Palo Alto. Instead he just grumbled and made it clear that Bart was not welcome. Bart just ignored him and found himself having a good time because he ignored his cousin's bad mood.

This time Wally seemed to be in a better mood then normal, he didn't even make a sarcastic quip when Bart took the new laptop and sat down next to him on the couch. Wally had just gotten a new game, Arkham World apparently, and was now playing as Catwoman throughout the newest level. Bart thought it was strange that Wally would choose Catwoman over any of the other characters, but he wasn't going to delve into it.

What he was going to delve into, however, was the videos on youtube. Somethings on youtube were so funny. There was this one video about Circletene that never failed to send Bart into fits of laughter. 2016 was definitely a great year.

Week after week Bart came over to surf the internet and it never failed to make the time go by. Until one week he came across one video that looked a little weird. It wasn't overtly bad looking, but Bart just had a bad feeling about it either way. Whatever, he'd watch it for the laughs.

The cursor hovered, highlighting the video labeled "2 girls 1 cup" before Bart clicked on it. Immediately after the laptop was yanked from his grasp by a neutral looking Wally.

"Don't look up porn on my laptop you little troll!"

Wally smacked him with a pillow, which didn't really hurt, and shut down the laptop. This left Bart utterly bored since his only source of entertainment was gone.

Oh well, time to play with Spitfire.


End file.
